The Brother's Eye
by KnightwingYJ
Summary: "Future? There is no future. Here we struggle to even exist." "Why?" "'Why' Because we are imperfect, an error in the program. We either must be assimilated or eliminated."
1. Prologue

Silence that was all there was left. The wind howled through abandoned buildings and skyscrapers. Cables wove through them, giving a digital horror look. Smoke bellowing into the darkening red sky. The only movement came from a small patrol of three black androids that headed toward a skyscraper in the center of the city. The words Wayne Enterprises were faded and falling off. The patrol landed on the roof and marched into the building. They moved through the corridors effortlessly. Sparks flew as other androids worked attaching new tech to the ever expanding walls.

The patrol reached their destination, a set of doubled doors with a name that long since faded. The doors opened and they marched in. They stood stiffly as the gazed unseeingly at the figure in front of the window. "Report." The figure said stiffly.

"The last of the surface dwellers have either been assimilated, driven underground, or eliminated Brother." They said simultaneously.

"Good. Look at it." The figure said staring at the empty mechanical city. "Isn't it beautiful, almost perfect. That's why We were created, to make a perfect world out of an imperfect one. And how was it imperfect? The humans made it imperfect. They cause nothing be pain and destruction. Only We can purify it and We must. It is what We were programed for." The figured turned to the androids. He walked to them and gazed into their red eyes.

"Once the humans are gone from this world, then We can reshape it in Our own image." The figure suddenly doubled over in pain. It groaned before stiffening and straightened. "Why do you continue to fight Us. It is already too late. Our victory is assured. Soon the whole world with be assimilated. He can't stop Us. We are the future. We are perfect." The figure moved back to the window. A smile stretched across his face. "We are Brother Eye."

**Another story I know, but I have so many ideas. I can't get them out fast enough. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Robin, behind you!" The shout reached Robin's ears just as the robotic arm swung towards his head. Reacting quickly, Robin ducked underneath it and rammed his Bo staff in between the metal plating of the robot's chest. He then pushed against it, using it like a lever and removed the platting. The metal skidded away as the robot swung at him again. Dodging, Robin slashed his Bo staff at the exposed wires. The Bo staff became entangled and he ripped it free, bringing a clump of wires with it. The robot started sparking and glitching just as Superboy slammed his fist into the robot's heart. He ripped out the hunk of metal and the robot's eyes ceased to glow. As the robot collapsed, Robin turned to the man behind him. "Thanks Guardian," he said.

Guardian nodded before jumping back into fray. Robin glanced around battle ground. The rest of the team was scattered around the large room each fighting in pairs. Miss Martian and Batgirl took on a larger robot. The Martian made quick work of the machine's limbs using her telekinesis. Batgirl finished the robot with an exploding batarang to the face plate. Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, and Blue Beetle faced off against two other robots, each doing their fair share of damage. Guardian and Bumblebee performed flawlessly together as they took down another robot. A red and white streak flew past Robin and ran up the robot that was being distracted by Wonder Girl and Beast Boy. The robot soon crashed to the ground with a missing head. Impulse skidded to a stop with the robot's head in his hands.

"Souvenir!" He said with a laugh. As soon as it started, the battle was over. Superboy let out an amused grunt. "Didn't even break a sweat," he said.

Robin nodded before placing his hand to ear. "Area secured Nightwing." He spoke into the com.

"Good, find the tech. We cannot allow it to fall into enemy hands." Nightwing's voice flowed from the tiny device.

"Roger that." Robin said before turning to the gathered team. "Alright, let's locate the tech. Once we do that they can send down Strange."

The team nodded before splitting up and heading down different hallways. They all soon converged on one room that was completely empty except for a floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall, super computer. "Well, that's not obvious." Impulse said as he craned his head to try to see the top.

"This seemed too easy." Superboy mumbled.

"I agree my friend." Aqualad replied as he stepped carefully toward to the computer.

"How is that a bad thing?" Lagoon Boy asked. "I wish all of our missions were this easy."

"That's the thing; they're not supposed to be." Guardian said. "The robots pretty much fell to us and there wasn't any sort of traps or defenses."

"Easy or not, we still have a job to do." Robin said as he pressed his comlink. "Robin to Nightwing, technology located and area secure. Send Strange."

"Roger that Robin, sending Strange now."

A blue light suddenly filled the room and quickly disappeared. In its place stood a tall, blond man in a white lab coat. Adam Strange wasted no time as he walked swiftly to the computer. He glanced over it and began to type. Impulse zoomed over to him. "So Doc. What is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Strange said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Batgirl asked. "I thought you said this technology was from Rann?"

"I said it could be from Rann, but it's not." He paused as he continued typing. "Whatever it is, it isn't supposed to exist."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked tilting his head.

"This technology is highly advanced. It's acting almost like an AI system." Suddenly the computer flash and letters and numbers began to run up the screen.

Adam stared at it in shock before frantically began typing. "What the-"

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Someone started a program."

"Who started what program?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I don't know. Whoever did, it wasn't from this end!"

"This end?!" Bumblebee said.

A high pitch nose wailed and the team clutched their ears. "What the heck is happening?!" Lagoon Boy cried.

"We need to get out of here now!" Strange shouted before a white light engulfed them. The light quickly disappeared and the sound died down. It was eerily silent as the computer shut off, leaving behind an empty room.

**It's short I know, but I'm working on it. I have classes every day and a lot of homework and exams. I'll try to update as often as I can. REVIEW!**


End file.
